


Cuddly Keith!

by bardofapollo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Honorary Kogane Family Member Romelle, Keith & Romelle (Voltron) are Siblings, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Mentioned Adam (Voltron), Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vague Romance, all my uwus, broganes, cuddly keith, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-09-03 00:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardofapollo/pseuds/bardofapollo
Summary: “His muscles relaxed under the soothing touch and he closed his eyes, letting his breathing even out. His face felt like it was submerged in honey, making time slow down and his eyes droop.“—Cuddles, fluff, self indulgence, and the author’s touch starved projection galore.Klance in chapter 5 if that’s what you’re here for.





	1. Sleep Little Soldiers

Let it be said that Shiro was not expecting a heavy weight directly on his one good shoulder at only the stars know what ungodly hour of the night. He was so startled that he nearly choked on his own air before realizing it was Keith nestled up against his arm, clinging tightly like a little bear. Keith's eyes were closed and he had Shiro's arm in a death grip, something he hadn't done since he was a child and would crawl between him and Adam after having a nightmare. 

Shiro knew this game far too well, and decided not to question it until a reasonable hour. He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep, vaguely feeling his little brother shift next to him. Keith seemed to change position every five seconds. First he would shift Shiro's arm. Then his own head. Then grab Shiro's arm again. Cycling through movements and stretching his neck to Shiro's pillow until he seemed pleased. Shiro was just phasing out of consciousness completely when he felt a hand push bat at his jaw. 

He awoke with a start to see Keith looking at him with murder in his eyes. There were dark smudges under his eyes and his hair was sticking in every which way. Frankly, Keith looked ghastly, and Shiro assumed he probably wasn't fairing much better.

"Keith, what," he deadpanned.

"Shut the fuck up you snore," he hissed.

Shiro pinched his nose and sighed deeply, "you're the one who crawled in here!"

"Takashit literally everyone can hear you snore down the entire hallway."

He merely grunted and turned on his side only to have Keith push his back directly against his, taking up more than half the bed. 

As annoying as his little brother was, his presence was grounding. He supposed he could get used to this again.


	2. Arms Like Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh I am so excited with how much attention the last chapter got!

_Knock knock knock_

Hunk grunted and tore himself away from his bed reluctantly to go to the door. He frowned to himself wondering who would be here when everyone retired to bed about a varga ago.

With his brow furrowed and a frown, he pressed the panel on his door opening it to see a nervous Keith playing with his own hands. He jumped a little and almost looked shocked that Hunk actually opened the door. 

Hunk schooled his expression into something more neutral. "Is everything alright buddy?"

"Um,, yeah," he scratched his neck. "It's been awhile since I've slept without anyone around me and I'm having trouble falling asleep. I was wondering if it would be alright for me to sleep in here with you?"

 _"Oh. Right. Krolia and Shiro were away on a mission tonight and they took Kosmo."_ Hunk thought to himself. _He'd never seen Keith so vulnerable before._

He stepped aside to let him in, "Sure dude."

Keith smiled nervously and walked inside while Hunk crawled into bed. He scooched over to the wall and pat the open space on the mattress, "It's okay, I don't bite."

Keith crawled into bed next to Hunk, and they both quickly realized it was too small for two grown men. Hunk shifted to lay on his side, making more room for Keith. Keith took that as an opportunity to curl up next to Hunk and bury his face into his chest. Hunk put his arm over the smaller man and felt him sigh and nuzzle his neck in content.

 _"Galra Keith is so cute!"_ His mind whispered.

Keith would later deny it, but he had never felt so warm and safe in his life. Cuddling Hunk was like being embraced by the feeling of home and comfort. He smelled like sweet alien pastries and was warm like a campfire. His hair was soft and tickled where it touched his skin and the weight of his arm slung around his waist was incredibly grounding. He may or may not have purred. He slept soundly that night.

* * *

When morning came, Keith was slightly confused as to where he was but immediately recognized Hunk's scent. His hair was a mess but he felt warm and content with Hunk softly snoring next to him. Rather than waking him up, he buried himself back into Hunk's embrace and savored the warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support!! Comments and Kudos are appreciated. I love hearing from y'all!


	3. Pidgeon’s Nest

Keith was doing his nightly rounds of the Castle, a habit he picked up when he discovered Shiro doing it. He didn’t want him to lose any more sleep that he already did, so he offered to do it instead. 

He knew it made Shiro feel safe, something he started doing ever since they began living in the Castle of Lions. Making sure his whole crew was there and it gave him a sense of security. 

He knew he could stop. Shiro would never know. But he refused to admit he found the same security in it ever since Shiro had gone missing. Voltron was his family. He would do anything for them. 

He approached the lab, Pidge’s main cave to hide in. He had already gone by everyone’s rooms and couldn’t hear Pidge so he decided it would be worth dropping by the lab to look for her. Hunk was much better about his sleep, but sometimes he found him down there too. 

As expected, Pidge sat slumped on the floor with her glasses falling off her face. Her laptop was sliding off her stomach and still open to her coding software. He quietly crept over and saved her progress, before gently lifting the computer and plugging it into the charger on her desk. He left it open, a lesson he learned after Hunk got hounded by her when he closed it. 

Next her scooped her up off the floor, minding her glasses, making sure they didn’t clatter to the ground. He found it odd that she still wore them, considering she has Matt back, but he is in no place to question her methods of keeping close to people. 

He carried her back to her room, keeping his footsteps quiet and soft. She was irresponsible, much like him when he was younger. She was a child expected to fight, she needed all the sleep she could get. 

—

He set her down on her bed, but as he went to tuck her in she mumbled and gripped his arm. 

“Uh Pidge,” he whispered. “I gotta tuck you in if you don’t wanna be cold.”

She pried open her eyes and tugged his arm. “Matt’s back with the rebels again. Can you stay with me?” She mumbled sleepily. 

He sighed and considered for a moment. “Fine but you need to take off your glasses so you don’t crush them.”

“Noooo you do it,” she groaned. 

“You’re so whiny, fine.” He plucked her spectacles from her face and put them on the bedside table. “Scoot over, nerd.”

“Fine, emo.”

Keith wiggled into the bed and pulled the blanket over themselves. He lay on his side to make as much room as possible for Pidge, not wanting to crowd her. She curled up into a little ball and nestled back into his space. It reminded him of when Kosmo crawled into his bed. 

“Hey Pidge, you okay?”

She grunted and nodded. 

“Sleepy?”

“Mmph.”

“Okay. Goodnight.”

Another grunt. 

He smiled and closed his eyes, happy to let sleep take him knowing his team is safe tonight. 


	4. Pillows and Princesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kallura is brotp and canon robbed us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is like mega spaced cause it's easier for me to read lmao sorry.

Keith was digging through one of the little closets tucked into the castle hallway, elbows deep in fabrics and textiles. He’d gotten into a fight with Kosmo earlier, he was becoming quite the ruthless little drama queen, because Keith had to cut off the amount of table scraps he was stealing. In retaliation Kosmo stole all of Keith’s blankets and hoarded them in the corner of his bed, refusing to share.

As he was digging he heard a distinctly british “oH FUCK” and a few crashing sounds followed by a muffled groan from down the hall. Fear gripped his heart like a vice and dread dripped down his spine like cold oil.  _ An intruder? _

Heart racing, Keith quickly shoved the bundle of blankets back into the closet and slammed the door, sprinting down the hallway and activating the bayard from his hip. When he came to the Princess’s door he nearly punched it open in his haste.

* * *

“Allura, are you... alright?”

Of all the crazy things that happened in space, what he did not expect to come face to face with was Allura sprawled on the floor in her nightgown, bested by a dress caught in an Altean sewing machine.

She lifted her head weakly to look at the man in the doorway. “Oh. Hello Keith.”

He deactivated his bayard, setting it down on the table, before making his way over to the floor to help Allura up. “So uh… What happened here?”

She batted his hands away and pushed herself up with a grunt. “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.”

Before she could walk back to the sewing machine, Keith unceremoniously tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She squeaked in outrage and flailed her arms against Keith’s back as he walked her over to the bed and dumped her onto the mattress. She landed with a bounce and kicked Keith’s shoulder with a frown.

“What was that for!”

“I know burnout when I see it Allura! You would have kicked my ass any other day so what’s going on?” He crossed his arms, his face on the verge of a pout.

The princess sighed and mirrored his stance from the pillows. “I was trying to alter one of my old dresses as a gift for Romelle… But it’s been awhile since I’ve sewn. I may or may not have gotten a bit tangled and vented my anger towards the machine…” she trailed off.

“It’s not gonna get any better until you rest,” he snorted. “Your eye bags look like they’re fresh from the Space Mall.”

Allura sprang up and gasped in mock offense. “How dare you speak to a Princess like that! My Paladins will have you thrown out of Altea!” She grabbed a pillow from behind and hit Keith across the chest.

“You’ll have to aim better than that!” He grabbed the pillow from her hands and shoved it right into her face.

* * *

The two continued the fight until Keith lay on the floor with his feet hanging off the bed, arms dropped in surrender. Their chests heaved as feathers settled to the floor, the silence broken by Allura’s giggling. The two Paladins began to laugh until their stomach’s hurt, until Keith began to wheeze out of breathe.

Allura offered the red paladin her hand, helping him onto the bed. “That was fun. Thank you Keith.”

He collapsed with an  _ oof  _ and smiled. “I haven’t been that childish in a while so it was fun for me too.”

There was a pregnant pause as they continued to catch their breaths. “Keith, would you like to have a sleepover?”

“Is this partly so I can’t escape helping you clean in the morning?”

“Yes. Without a doubt.”

“Sure.”

* * *

They climbed under the covers and as Keith was beginning to drift off, he felt something cold press against his ankles. He flinched back and curled up.

“Allura what the fuck,” he whispered. “Why are your feet so cold?”

She shifted in what he could only assume was a shrug. “I don’t know but your legs are really warm, let me steal your heat!”

He whined hopelessly and kicked his feet a bit until surrendering to the Princess’s persistence. He’s not sure if it was his mind or not, but Keith wouldn’t be surprised if he really did hear Allura cackling softly in victory as they drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see all my links here: https://linktr.ee/fructosefolk
> 
> :^)  
> cya!


	5. Totally NOT a Purr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KLANCE CHAPTER

Lance was sitting on the couch of the lounge, humming softly as he scrolled through mission report notes. Keith watched him with tender eyes from the doorway, sweat on his brow and a towel around his neck. As he began to walk over, Lance heard his footsteps and looked up with a grin.

“Keith! I’m cold give me attention” his boyfriend said with grabby hands.

He complied and stood over his lover, giving him a soft kiss on the forehead. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s shoulders and melted into the soft press of his lips. Keith shifted over to sit beside him, sinking his head onto the other man’s shoulder.

“How are you always so warm?” Lance wondered aloud while putting down the Altean tablet.

“Well I’m also sweaty right now,” he chuckled.

“Yeah but you’re always warm! Maybe it’s a Galra thing... I dunno, but I’m kinda jealous.”

Keith pressed his face deeper into Lance’s neck. “Only you would be envious of being part of the species ruling a dangerous alien empire.”

“Maybe so.”

* * *

Lance leaned his head onto Keith’s and began to rub his hands through his long dark hair. He resumed humming as he began to trace abstract patterns with his fingertips, scratching lightly in a way that sent shivers down Keith’s spine. The delicate touch felt like ripples of electricity, making the man tense for a moment. When Lance ceased his ministrations, he huffed and grabbed his hand, putting it back on his head and leaning in.

His muscles relaxed under the soothing touch and he closed his eyes, letting his breathing even out. His face felt like it was submerged in honey, making time slow down and his eyes droop. He breathed deeply and let out a sigh, inhaling the scent of his boyfriend’s tropical cologne. 

He exhaled and Lance’s hand stilled again. He cracked open one eye and tried to see if something was wrong. “Why’d you stop?”

“Babe, I think you just fucking purred.”

“What?!” Keith sat up. “I do  _ not  _ purr.”

Lance helplessly tried to cover his amused grin with his hand while he giggled softly.

Keith weakly swatted at him with his hands. “Stop laughing, I don’t purr! I’m not a cat!”

“Okay okay,” Lance said while making a placating gesture. “Maybe you don’t purr but you were certainly making some sort of grumbling noise, and I don’t think it was out of anger.”

Keith felt an irritated growl rise in his throat but was able to suppress it before his boyfriend got more material to taunt him with. He flopped himself onto Lance’s lap with a face that was  _ totally not a pout. _ And he continued to insist it was  _ totally not purring. _

* * *

If Lance noticed the low rumble from his lover’s chest the next time Keith felt safe and content, he said nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! If you enjoyed this please consider leaving me a tip on my ko-fi page or if you rather not feel free to yell at me @bardofapollo on twitter 
> 
> see all my links on my profile <33


End file.
